Hey Rukia!
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: This is an Ichiruki Songfic. This is the first songfiction I have ever written, so I am not exactly sure how it came out. XD;; The song is "Hey Juliet" by LMNT. Ichigo is singing the song to Rukia one evening after dinner. Please Review! Oneshot...


Ichigo took a deep breath, and he let it out. "I'm going to do this…oh damn it, I can't believe I'm going to do this…" he muttered to himself. "How the hell did they talk me into this?!" By "they," he meant his two younger sisters Yuzu and Karin. It was like they suddenly wanted to become matchmakers or something. He felt crazy doing it, but he reminded himself silently, _It's for my sisters. That's it. _He was still shocked that he agreed to it. Then again, they asked him when he was half-asleep. And it's not like he could break the promise now, not when they prepared everything already. Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair, and sighed. He walked out into his kitchen, where Rukia was sitting and flipping through a magazine absent-mindedly. Yuzu skipped into the room with purpose, carrying a rather bulky boom box. She set it down on the table quietly, in front of Rukia.

_Here goes nothing… _Ichigo thought.

Then Karin marched into the kitchen, and stood next to Yuzu, with a video camera. Ichigo gaped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he hissed at her. Karin grinned mischievously and motioned him to start. He was about to protest, but then Yuzu giggled, and pressed the play button on the boom box. The music was awkwardly loud, and made Rukia jump up, dropping her magazine, and knocking over her chair. Yuzu hurriedly lowered the volume, and picked up the chair. "Sorry, sorry," she whispered.

Yuzu sung the first two lines in a high, excited voice, to get Ichigo started: **"Hey Juliet…Hey Juliet…" **Karin started recording already, trying to contain her laughter.

Ichigo took a deep breath, glared at his sisters, and started singing:

"**Hey, I've been watching you;  
Every little thing you do."**

Ichigo's mind was flooded with memories. He remembered when he first saw Rukia. She looked so pretty in those black shinigami robes.

**  
"Every time I see you dance,  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast."**

Ichigo remembered his shock, but also his pleasure, when she had 'transferred' to his homeroom. It was unexpected, but it was a nice surprise.

**  
"I've tried to page you twice,  
But I see you roll your eyes.  
Wish I could make it real,  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal."**

Rukia was stunned, standing up, and gazing at Ichigo with her deep violet eyes. _What is he doing?! _She averted her gaze to Yuzu and Karin, who winked at her. Rukia felt her face flush scarlet.

**  
"'Cause I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me?  
When you got me  
Where you want me."**

Rukia remembered when some of her "friends" that she met at Ichigo's school were wondering what her relationship was with Ichigo.

**"Hey Juliet!  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know…  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet!**

**Hey Juliet!"**

Now, it was Ichigo's turn to blush. He caught a glimpse of his sisters smiling at him as if cheering him on silently. They pointed to Rukia and mouthed, 'sing…it…to…her…' Ichigo felt like they were saying 'sing the damn song to her face; don't look away from her like some fool' instead. He scowled at them.

**"Girl you got me on my knees,  
Beggin' please, baby please.  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'  
Too far to turn around,  
So I'm gonna stand my ground."**

Ichigo was tempted to just stop singing, since this was probably the most embarrassing part of his life… But, his pride got the best of him. It was too far to turn around without looking like he forgot the lyrics. And _that_ would have been even more embarrassing! So, Ichigo decided to stand his ground. He looked Rukia in the eyes.

**  
"Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile, or a glance, gimme one more chance!**

**'Cause I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me?  
When you got me  
Where you want me.**

**Hey Juliet!  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet!**

**Hey, Hey Juliet… Hey Juliet!**

**Hey Juliet!"**

For some reason, Rukia couldn't tear her eyes away from Ichigo. His singing mesmerized her. And shockingly, his singing was pretty good!

**"I know you really want me…"**

Ichigo wondered if Rukia _did_ want him.

**  
"I hear your friends talk about me…  
So why you tryin' to do without me…  
When you got me…  
Where you want me…  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together."**

Ichigo and Rukia both totally agreed with the last two lines of that stanza.

**  
"So hear me when I say:  
Hey Juliet!**

**Hey Juliet…**

**Hey Juliet!  
I think you're fine.**

**You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet!**

**Hey, hey Juliet…"**

Ichigo couldn't believe how true that stanza was… Amazingly, it displayed his emotions perfectly. Rukia was listening to the lyrics, and she wondered if Ichigo chose the song himself. She couldn't believe he was singing a love song to her. Well, it wasn't one of those mushy-gushy, passionate love songs, but still, a love song _was_ a love song.

**"Hey Juliet!  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet!**

**Hey, hey Juliet…**

**Hey Juliet!**

**Hey, hey Juliet…**

**Hey Juliet!**

**Hey, hey Juliet…**

**Hey Juliet…!"**

Ichigo's voice resonated in Rukia's mind. She was pretty much speechless. Yuzu pressed the off button on the boom box, and Karin turned off the video camera. All three girls applauded Ichigo.

Ichigo asked Rukia, "After singing all of that, what do you think?"

"My name isn't Juliet!" Rukia yelled. She rolled her eyes. "It's Rukia! Remember it!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ichigo demanded. "I sung all of that for you! You should appreciate that I even agreed to do it!"

"Well, it wasn't like anyone forced you into anything! You chose it of your own free will!"

"Do you even know how long it took for me to memorize the damn song?!"

Yuzu picked up her boom box and tiptoed away quietly, with Karin following her. The two girls made their way outside, and even on the sidewalk, one could hear two lovers screaming their heads off.

And that was the end of a very romantic evening.


End file.
